A Lovely Family Indeed
by CardofSpades
Summary: Inspiration indeed helps the mind. Whats mine? Oh you know Asia. A list of dabbles, 2 shooters. 1,000 word works. The whole nine yards. Maybe Rate it M in later chapters. Random pairings. Asian Family Dabbles. T because I always tag it as that.


This was created for entertanment purposes only. Mostly because of Writers block.  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Hetalia?

* * *

Reading Moods

Kiku Honda was a man of little words. He never spoke unless spoken to, and even then his responses were clipped and to the point. He liked to refrain from speaking and sense the mood. Well the mood he sensed at this very moment was very tense.

He sat across from Yao Wang, his teacher and brother, he wore his dark hair in a low pony tail that draped over his shoulder, he wore a dark green mandarin jacket and bright yellow pants. In his hands he held a giant spoon and behind him, poorly hidden was his _Wok_. To his right was Lien Chung, her chocolate brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail, rich honey colored eyes started at their teacher, she looked rather bored. Her light green _áo dài_ slightly little wrinkled from her trip over here, and her _sedge hat_ rest propped up against the low table.

Chakri Huỳnh sat besides Yao facing Lien, he wore a small smile, his chibified elephant Toto sat in his lap. He had dark brown wavy hair, spiking up in a way that made him look like a darker version of Mathias. His golden colored eyes behind wire rimmed glasses that sat perched on the bridge of his nose, he made no move to push them back up. Chakri wore a plain white cotton button up shirt, and white slacks. A mustard yellow sash the only other color of fabric on him crossed over his chest, covering the little chest that was showing.

Kiku wore his normal dark blue _yukata _with a purple robe over it. His hands folded and resting in his lap. He had raven black hair and flat, rich brown colored eyes. He allowed himself to gaze at the rest of the family.

On the right side of Yao, or Kiku's left sat Mei Xiao, She wore a typical large smile while gazing at Kiku with dark brown eyes with flecks of gold scattered in them.. He found it very awkward when she'd compliment him all the time, or give him hugs that lasted longer then his usual three second rule. She called it Sibling Love. He called it an evasion of personal space. She had long wavy hair light brown hair with a wild curly strand of hair on the right side of her head that drooped down. She wore a peach colored _qipao_ with golden trim and long flowing sleeves and a white skirt, today she wasn't wearing the bright pink flowers in her hair.  
Last but not least was The Korean twins, Im Yong-Soo and Im Seung-Hyun, both sat on the ends of the table, away from each other. They still weren't on the best of terms, but at least they could be seated in the same room without a threat or harsh words being thrown at one another. Like always Yong-Soo wore his usual white and navy blue _hanbok_ with long, over sized sleeves, He had a small sad frown on his face instead of his loud grin that made him look like he'd just won the lottery. Seung-Hyun after a while of coaxing to come in comfortable clothes instead of his usual suit and tie. Wore his own _hanbok,_ only his _jeogori _was a nice shade of red. They were completely identical down to their honey- golden colored eyes and brown hair. The only difference was that Yong-Soo cut his short and his fly away curl, curled up and held a smiling face, while his brother's was longer and pulled into a short ponytail, his curl, curling downwards and held a scowling face.

The only two who weren't here was Leon and Maria. Who said point blank they wouldn't be joining in on this "Family meeting"

"Now..." Yao said after that, rather long and unneeded length of silence, "The only reason I called the rest of you here, aru." He looked at everyone but the two Koreans. "Is because today is they day we get these two talking." That was the goal? They'll be here all day! Lien just looked gave him a "Are-You-Kidding-Me" look.  
"But Teacher!" Mei whined, "Remember last time they tired to talk! My house got blown up!" Ah yes, Kiku remembered that night. Leon had some of his top notch not for sale fireworks on him and Seung-Hyun had gotten a few of them, deciding he was going to get back at the other who had spray painted his hair bright pink, only for Yong-Soo to freak out and knock them over, blowing up the Taiwanese woman's house in the process.

"But Hyung!~" Yong Soo whined sparing a glance up from the interesting spot on the table, to look at Yao. I thought you said this was going to be fun, da-ze!" He crossed his arms and pouted. While the Chinese man just sighed.  
"It was the only way to get you to come over here." He answered the Southern half of Korea.  
"What what about us then, ana~" Chakri asked his smile faltering for a split second.  
"Where here to make sure these two idiots don't run away." Lien answered the elephant loving nation, in a harsh tone. "This was suppose to me family time not reunite-the-Koreas time." Yao started lecturing her on proper use of tones and how family was important. Only for her to start arguing back. Mei just sighed. "Other family meeting...gone wrong."

"Indeed." Seung-Hyun answered, shifting so he wasn't sitting on his legs anymore, they were beginning to become numb. "This has been going on to long...I suppose." He held his hand out across the table, towards his brother, who in return just started at the hand like his fingers were cut off. And blood was pooling around it. "Just shake my hand you idiot." The Northern brother scoffed, making Yong-Soo wince before hesitantly reaching out to shake his brothers hand. The room was silent other then the arguing going on in the background and the calming voice of the Thai nation, trying to get them to stop.  
"So this means..." He asked staring in awe at his brother. "No more fighting, da-ze?"  
"No more fighting, between 'us'." Seung-Hyun nodded, Mei squealed in delight grabbing them both and pulling them in for a 'loving embrace' making the two Koreans, gasp for air.

Kiku just smiled, glad for once he was forgotten in the mess of this whole family meeting. The atmosphere, was for once in a room filled with the family members calming.  
BAM  
"AIYA! MY WALL!"  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT, I DON'T NEED THIS!"  
"Now Now, Lets all just calm down..."  
Well...almost calm.

* * *

Did I do this for fun? Yes. Did I try my hardest? No...Does it look like I'll continue this...yes...yes I am. I'll mostlikly go back through and add and edit things out but for now...I'm ok with it.

NOTES: For the Italics, just...I went on their little character sheets and just copied and pasted because I'm a little lazy like that.

Hyung: Roughly translated as Older(Big) brother

Yao Wang -China  
Kiku Honda -Japan

Lien Chung -_Vietnam_

_Chakri Huỳnh -Thailand (Reserved rights for his name are mine)_

_Mei Xiao -Taiwan _

_Im Yong-Soo -South Korea_

_Im Seung-Hyun -North Korea (I stole his name from a rping buddy)_


End file.
